


现在我可以了吗

by jiang1



Category: AWM绝地求生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 80





	现在我可以了吗

— 幸福是什么？

— 对祁醉来说，是早晨醒来一边回味昨天夜里于炀红着脸求饶的表情一边能给花落发个微信讲一讲HOG小队长如何体态柔软状态可爱

— 对花落来说，是祁醉给花落发微信讲他和于炀人尽皆知的爱情故事以及众所周不知的床上事宜的时候，他可以趁soso还在睡着拍一张合照回复祁醉。

— 对于炀来说，是在花落翻身农奴把歌唱终于开始从隐晦的言语暗示到坦诚的双人床照式的秀恩爱时，能像祁醉一样干净的拉黑他。

— 对soso来说，是拥有一个骑士团现役一队队长花落男朋友的名分。

soso手里拿着一沓纸，蝴蝶针安安分分的待在左上角，最上边一页方方正正的印着六个黑体大字“房屋产权合同”，最后一页的右下角印着红色的公正章和他一笔一划写下的乙方签名。

soso这些年踏进电竞圈，签过无数的名字，大多数是简单的ID，他甚少这样认真得写下过自己的名字。黑色签字笔握在手里的时候竟然有一丝颤抖的意味，林肃两个字写的整整齐齐力透纸背。

他看着这张纸出了会神，嘴角挂上了笑，拉开抽屉把合同小心翼翼的放起来上了锁，又开了另一个抽屉从里面拿出来一个盒子，精巧的黑色丝绒包装盒，里面安静的躺着一把钥匙。

这是花落成为队长的第三年了。

也是他退役的第三年了。

教练不好做，特别是在队长是他心里一直惦记着的那个人的情况下，更不好做。

亚洲邀请赛的预选赛骑士团位列第四，虽然拿到了名额但是成绩一如既往的被热门战队压制，甚至掉出了前三，FIRE战队最近招了几个新人，大有和HOG他们齐头并进的趋势。骑士团……像是一颗曾经发光发热的星，能量耗尽已经到了最后的生命阶段，落败但挣扎。

赛后国内六个队组织了聚餐，独独不见骑士团队长。

二十几个人的聚会，人声鼎沸，各有各的欢声笑语不休不叠，骑士团的两个小将兢兢战战的和各位前辈们同桌，沉浸在这种喜悦中，但是他们不记得曾经的骑士团也是创造奇迹的一队少年。

应是一队意气风发的红衣少年，总是有操控赛场的从容，总是温柔对待镜头凌厉经过敌手，总是在最后一秒拿下耳机，向摄像机打招呼。

他曾经万众瞩目。

一声“花落”响彻云霄。

有多轰轰烈烈就有多残枝败叶。

一轮酒水过后，祁醉附在于炀耳边悄声说了句什么，起身去了洗手间，堪堪堵住了把最后一支烟在洗手台按灭了的soso，他暴躁的打开冲水抹了把脸，回头看向来人，语气不是很和善，“恭喜，后继有人。”

于炀作为祁醉的接班人，第一次在大赛上展露锋芒，青春四溢。任谁都看的出来这不是仅仅是一个普通的新队员，不是HOG选择了他，是他选择了把青春奉献给HOG，奉献给电竞这片天。

祁醉笑了，“后继有人？你当时不也信誓旦旦的觉得自己后继有人吗？结果呢，扔这么一个大烂摊子给花落，他没把你揍进ICU你就烧高香吧，赖华退役那年……我差点在他水里下泻药，到底是我抗下了这担子，想了半天也忍住了。”

soso抬眼看了一眼洗手间门口站着的人，换了私服灯光五颜六色的照在身上活脱脱一副纨绔的样子。

今天他站在这里soso也不会认为他纯粹是老朋友叙旧，可能……他热爱的真的是电竞这个圈子，不单单是一个战队。

祁醉顿了顿，话音一转，“你在这圈子里待了这么多年，从落魄的时候打过来的，也算个实打实的老人了，”他嗤笑一声，“又有谁不一样？”

soso叹了口气，望向天花板，可能是灯光太刺眼的缘故，他的眼睛有点酸，“我当初……就想让他带着战队好好打，没有人可以再招，没有资金可以退而求其次，我没想到花落这孩子，给自己这么大压力。”

水龙头没关紧，滴答滴答的落在白瓷水盆面上。

祁醉还是没忍住嘲讽，“我说你脑子里除了被他迷惑住的那点心思，能不能有点正常人的思路了？好歹当了这么多年队长，心理辅导都没学会怪不得骑士团现在还是一潭死水。”

soso挑眉，“你到底想说什么。”

“赖华，你，我，周峰……那么多的一线选手，按上个模板走一走这几年的经历，都画不出第二种路线来。”

哪一段起死回生的传奇背后不是筚路蓝缕。

“当然了我可能比较特殊，我天分比较高，别跟我比。”

soso瞪了他一眼，没好气的回道，“少他妈说骚话，找我到底什么事！”

祁醉没理会他，靠着门低头玩手机。

过了几秒他盯着手机上的红色感叹号心里对自己此番“善解人意”的指点有一阵后悔，“你他妈什么时候又把我删了！”

口袋里的手机轻轻震了一下，soso点开，同意了祁醉的好友申请，十分不经意的回道，“可求求你收收神通，少讲点故事吧。”

soso盯着祁醉发来的微信定位，是一家位置比较偏僻的轻酒吧，平日里人不会太多，他一时没反应过来，抬眼看祁醉，“干什么？”

祁醉哭笑不得，“你找着花落了？”

soso一把关了水龙头，捏着手机冲了出去。

目的达到祁醉也没再待下去，站在他身后不远处盯着soso的背影，十分模糊又清晰的声音一字一字落进soso的耳朵里，“不是所有人都能逆流而上，大旱望云不是一个人责任，绝处逢生才是。现在做不到就慢慢等，等不到就等着看新人打，别给自己编什么负重前行的身份，戏太多容易天谴。”

soso走到门口很想回头和祁醉说声谢谢，听见最后一句话愣是忍住了，头也不回的驱车离开。

夏天还没完全到来，车窗打开夜里还是有凉风吹进来，吹起额头前不经打理的碎发，等红绿灯的时候他把胳膊撑在窗沿上点了一支烟，这一路从车水马龙到人迹罕至，光影不减，故事依稀穿过数年时光，那个第一眼就喜欢的人，如今扛起了他的担子头也不回的往前走。

花落留给自己的压力远比大家对他的期望要更加沉重，每一次赛后总是会自己一个人躲起来不见人，第二天又恢复成满身暴躁的样子。

花队长此人脾气不好，打不得骂不得，教练也没办法。

昏暗的灯光五颜六色，闪烁变换着通通交集在灯红酒绿里，裹挟着许多人深夜里不可说的秘密和心事，藏匿在烈酒里，入吼火辣。

花落滚烫的手心摸着冰凉的玻璃杯壁，摇晃着最后一点琥珀色的液体，桌子上的手机闪烁着红灯显示电量不足，他晃了晃沉沉的脑袋眯着眼睛看着最后一点亮停留在微博的评论，依稀的一些词扎进眼底，涌起深深地无力感。

一仰头把杯子里剩下的液体倒进嘴里，热辣滚烫的感觉从喉咙一直蔓延到眼角，辣红了眼眶，嘴里喃喃着，“花神……花神……凋零战队……”一直到鼻腔传来一阵无法抵制的酸楚感，他隐隐约约看清了来人。

soso从他手里夺了杯子，一把把人从吧台椅上拉下来扶在肩上，冲吧台扔了张卡，“麻烦结下账，谢谢。”

花落坐在副驾驶上，凉风一阵吹醒了一些酒气，有些哑然，头有点疼，这种时候被教练逮回去总有些尴尬，于是心虚的把衬衫扣子全都系上了。然后装作不经意的问专心开车的“司机”先生，“我们……去哪？这好像，不是回基地的剧。”

soso吐了口烟雾，淡淡的回道，“不着急，到了就知道了。”

车开了一路两个人都没有互相说什么，一直到从窗外吹过来的风越来越大，稍微有了些带着水汽的凉意，花落才注意到路边的景物有些熟悉，像是很久之前他每次出门的那条必经之路。

车子缓缓的开过两排梧桐树，稳稳的停在铁门高大的前，平实而精致。悠远宁静的夜空里笼罩着灯火通明的别墅，空无一人但就像是热闹已久等待归人。

这个藤蔓缠绕的三层楼，是他为了电竞发光发热的开始，是他们并肩作战的地方，是他曾经缔造辉煌的时光载体，是他……落魄退出的地方。

“下车吧，回家了。”soso碰了碰还沉浸在哈回忆里的花落。

花落不可思议的看着soso下车关门往别墅大门走去，行云流水。他从后面拽紧了soso宽大的衬衣领子，“你把临江别墅买下来了？”

soso被他拽的倒退几步，无奈的耸耸肩，笑着看花落，“是啊，倾家荡产了。”

说完他挣开花落的手，转到他的正面，有些不自然的搓了搓手心，从口袋里摸出一个黑色丝绒盒子打开，右脚后撤一步单膝着地，“没有多余的钱买戒指了，这把钥匙……是我最想交给你的东西，花队长，以后……除了你的前队长和现任教练，我可不可以再要一个男朋友的名分？”

这个男人平日里看起来无牵无挂无欲无求，但其实心里一直装着个无价之宝。他就静静的跪在那里，仿佛等待一场漫长的审判，但他弯起的眼角证明了早已注定的结果。

两个人的视线胶着在一起，花落懵在原地，他的脑子里乱成一团，那是多年来秘而不宣的暧昧和时隐时现的相互试探，交缠在一起生根发芽长出的习惯的拒绝，但是下一秒他的腰被有力的胳膊拢住，唇被贴上冰凉而柔软的触感，soso撬开他的唇瓣，交缠的舌头相互濡湿，花落在对方的挑逗下开始回应，他们相互吮吸相互汲取但彼此都在较着劲不肯先退让，谁的齿间刮到了谁的唇又尝到了谁的血腥味道。

片刻后两个人红肿一片的唇相互分开，soso呼吸粗重的抓过他的手，把钥匙从精致的礼品盒里抠出来塞进花落手里捏紧，“不回答我就当你默认了，把这扇门打开，以后的路不管是红毯还是泥泞，你都不是一个人了。”

即使理智有千军万马，此刻也只有缴械投降。

花落操纵键盘鼠标的手，开门的时候竟然止不住的颤抖，大约是酒精有些上头的缘故，一颗泪直直的砸在钥匙上跟着滑进了锁芯里，“啪嗒，”这一声清脆的声响，落在静谧的夜里，无垠的宇宙间。

他们都等了太久，暧昧的太过不安分，忐忑冲破边界，笃定来的太迟。

两个人穿过漫长的走廊推开一楼的门，那里原来是他们做青训生训练室的地方，花落看着眼前的六排大桌二十四个位置，和原来的模样无二差别，只是没了桌子上的计算机和各种外设，玻璃门的两边龙飞凤舞的各写了四个大字，看的花落失了会神。

欢迎回家，我的花神。

花落推开玻璃门一眼看到了第二排最边上的那点不一样，转头问soso，“那把椅子是……是我做青训生的时候的位置？”

那是一把暗红色的椅子，和其他的电竞椅不一样，更宽大更软。

soso点头，“是，是你最青春四溢的样子，从来不会像现在一般……自己扛着所有的事。”

回忆穿过时光，一个阳光明媚的少年坐在这个位置上，全心全意都是为了进一队，热情又锋芒毕露。花落差点红了眼睛，然后他被一个有力的臂膀拥入怀。

还没等他仔细感受宽厚的臂膀带来的力量紧接着一阵天翻地覆的感觉袭来，后背落进宽大的沙发椅间，两个人的鼻尖几乎碰到一起，能看清彼此睫毛微微的颤动。在过去的几年里，他们一直在互相暧昧，从来都停留在浅层撩骚的程度，从没有像这样……没有过。他忍不住滚了滚喉结，视线挪到一边。

低沉醇厚的声音穿过他的耳膜，一直震到胸口心间，“花神想不想检查下这把椅子的舒适度？”

花落呼吸间带上了一丝躲闪，但是身体却忍不住被一层一层的欲望染指，硬质的牛仔裤压制了渴望。两个人靠的太过接近，呼吸的热气兢兢业业的传达着每一分情欲。

soso没得到回应也不急，低下头嘴唇轻轻碰到花落的额头，温柔的像是对待人间至宝，从额角一直亲吻到嘴唇，直白的表达方式贴着温暖的体温涌入血液，翻腾着叫嚣着要破笼而出。

衬衣在经历了一天的折腾已经皱皱巴巴的，但是依然有款有型的挂在身上，soso贴着他的脖颈向下亲吻，骤然碰到衣领的阻碍，立刻收回向下进攻的趋势，转头就咬上了领口下方系上的的一颗扣子，稍一用力一颗镶着金丝边的纽扣随着细线分崩离析应声而落，华而不实遗珠弃璧。

花落一直撑在soso胸前的手分出一只抓着被撕扯开的衬衣，微有怒色，“你要糟蹋能不能换一个，这件两万多块！”

soso笑着低头不理会他，但下一秒他的牙尖刚刚在花落胸前的皮肤上轻轻磨了磨牙，立刻被身下的人膝盖撞上大腿，soso一声闷哼压在了嗓子里也不恼，只是抬起一条腿，小腿屈膝压在花落的大腿上，防止他继续暴力倾向。

花落整个人都几乎被宽大的沙发椅包围着，浑身上下也用不上多少力气，理智似乎想要为自己的处境平凡，但他从过来的一路上一直处于被动状态，今天的每一步都在别人的算计里。他们经历了太久的隔着一层窗户纸的相处模式，今天这一场乍破的戏份，怎么算来都不真实。

所以当最后能用力的手腕被钳制住的时候，花落开始疯狂的扑腾，“放开！不可以！” 

本来双方硬碰硬谁都不占什么优势，但花落整个人都处在半醉状态，再加上他的位置和姿势的优势，花落的双腕根本挣脱不开。soso就这么一直看着他眼底一点点燃起愤怒，另一只手把他的衬衣从腰带里扯出来，顺着解开了剩下的几颗扣子，质量上乘的衬衣料子从他腰际滑开，露出起伏不定的胸膛和随着大幅度的呼吸隐约可见的腹肌。

soso停下来看着花落，低声说道:“衬衣坏了我赔你，但是……事情好像不是花队长想的那样，别动，我疼你，交给我来。”

这句话像定心针一般注入花落心里，他真的没有在折腾，胳膊慢慢卸了力身体也开始放松下来，他看着soso松开他的手腕，腿也从他的腿上拿开强行挤进他的双膝之间，稍微用力分开他的双腿，然后屈膝跪下来。

花落警惕的看他，“你干什么！”随着soso的手从胸口慢慢摸到腰带处的时候，花落眼底慢慢浮现出一点不可思议，但是身体反应挣脱他的控制，越来越硬的下身让他没有反抗的余地，拼出最后一点清醒深吸一口气，伸手反握住他正在拉牛仔裤拉链的手，带着询问的语气喊了一声“队长。”

soso把他的手拿开，“呲”一声打开了金属的拉链拉低了内裤的腰，堪堪卡在两个圆滚滚之物的下面。

又硬又热的欲望在牛仔裤的束缚下憋的有些疼，乍一被释放出来立刻骄傲的挺立起来，在空气里抖了抖，伞状的前端已经蠢蠢欲动向外分泌透明的液体。花落胸口起伏的更厉害，把头转向一边，耳朵后面竟然悄悄红了一片。soso笑着看花落，满眼都是藏不住的宠溺，“我说了，别动，我疼你。”

花落被这清晰的温度包围的时候，身体还是忍不住颤抖了一下，差点一声叫喊脱口而出，后牙槽都要咬碎了才吞回肚子里去。

舒服也会要人命。

那是情欲的炽热和温柔的触碰，缠绕在血液里沸反盈天，冲撞着每一分理智和现实。

花落想让soso起来但是本能的又贪恋云端的飘然，他太敏感，能感受到对方舌尖上的肌肉和他身体之间微妙的摩擦。

白皙的皮肤和那硬邦邦的东西充满鲜红血液的颜色形成鲜明的对比，时而被尽数包裹进口腔时而又暴露在空气中被来回挑逗。

被挑逗的人气喘无章，他闭上眼睛也能想象出现在他的胯下跪着一个人，一个他崇敬爱慕的人，他们曾并肩作战也曾彼此对决，那是和他纠缠五年未敢冲破世俗眼光的人。

舌尖有力而灵活，在前端打着转一路牙齿被小心翼翼的收在嘴唇里面，舌头粗糙的滑过一直落到根部再用舌面卷着一层薄皮开始向上爬，一直到这整个活物都被润湿，粘液混着唾液，湿答答的附在表面，让人不会感到一丝不适感。

片刻后，他感觉到两腿间的人动作越来越快，与此同时越来越清晰的现实混入欲望里，挣脱往日看不清的种种阻碍，横在他们之间的从来不是什么世俗和制服，是一个不敢做，一个太小心。

但肉体的温度最为真实，你触碰到的温暖和对方感受到的滚烫，都是活生生存在，他们的每一个细胞都在叫喊:我愿意。

一直克制着自己的花落开始主动用力，搭在扶手上的手指捏紧泛白，肆无忌惮的横冲乱撞，配合着灵巧的吞吐，soso的口腔粘膜有些破损，感觉到椅子上的人身体开始不由自主的发颤，呼吸的偶尔会冒出几声低喘，他清楚这几乎是到了情浓的时候。

一直被伺候的很舒服的东西突然被抽出，血管壁一瞬间冲上前端，清楚的几根蓝色的血脉冲张，急促的渴求对方继续，soso用牙齿轻轻磨了磨下边两个圆鼓鼓的囊袋边缘，又将牙尖抵上花落的根部，刻意又缓慢的轻咬着向上走，然后舌尖就落在顶端的嫩肉上，随意的扫了一下，抬眼看向花落。

他的声音有些哑。

他问花落，现在，我可以了吗。

花落此时正被欲望拉扯沉溺，像是端放在风口浪尖，只要有人接着他哪怕是随他去地狱他也毫不犹豫的跳下去。

他大口呼吸着回应道，可以。然后压着下面的人的后脑，一用力滑了进去，被空气里的凉意侵染了的东西回落在温暖里，他几乎就要叫出来，身下的人感觉到花落的身体反应更加讨好的吞吐。

花落红着眼眶缴械投降，他叫，队长。

soso含着一腔浓郁的男人的气息在嘴里搅了搅站起身来，贴近花落的脸。

男人本能的排斥自己的液体，花落也一样，皱着眉别开头，却被一只大手捏住下巴强行掰回来对上幽深的目光，一时没注意被人撬开了双唇，一股滚烫的液体流进他的口腔里，他慌忙间试图用舌头堵住却只是以卵击石，白色的浊液渡到他的嘴里，来不及咽下的就顺着嘴角滴下来。

soso玩够了本，又替他舔了舔唇角淌下来的白色，喉咙一动咽下了剩下的液体。然后附在花落耳边小声说道，“花神金口玉言，答应我的事可不能反悔。”

花落被迫吞了自己的欲液，恼羞成怒更记不起来刚刚深思飘在云端的时候说过什么，正要反驳却突然被捞出电竞椅，懒腰抱起来。

soso顾不得怀里的人挣扎，笑着质问他，“爽完了就翻脸不认人可不是队长该有的作为啊，嗯？楼上你的房间有床，可以吗？我的小队长。”

花落还没来得及仔细回味这样的事先安排，刚刚没有穿上裤子的下半身又慢慢抬了头，仿佛在和身体的主人做无声的抗争。花落闭了闭眼试图缓解这不争气的尴尬，被soso的笑声打断。

花落耳朵稍微有些红，瞪着眼睛恶狠狠的道:“要做快点做，别废话！浪费老子时间！”说完胳膊搭上眼睛盖着，不再看对方的反应。

soso抱着人一路上了三楼踹开转角处的房间，然后把人扔在宽大的双人床上，脱了衬衣露出精壮的胸膛，去扒床上的人仅剩的一点衣物不料又被一脚踹外大腿上，这次是另一条。

花落:“关灯！我自己会脱！”

soso不恼，他今天一切都很惯着花落，起身把房间的灯关了，只剩下床头的一盏暗光，昏黄又温柔。

两条腰带被扔在地上，两个人赤诚相待，一个很温柔一个很暴躁，他们纠缠不休又互不言说的日子跨过漫长的审判，和汗液混在一起通通滴落在彼此的肌肤上。一室的情欲在两种粗重喘息中升温，把暧昧发酵成了爱情。

花落被翻过身来摆成跪趴的姿势，空气扫过汗液津湿的地方，一丝凉意绕着皮肤爬上脊背，紧张和害臊通通交集起来，但是骄傲作祟，他没办法说出来，手指抓紧床单，牙齿不知觉的咬了嘴唇。

身体感觉到异物本能的要躲，身后的人哪肯放过他，一双大手紧紧的握着他的腰让他没办法动分毫，好不容易开到三指的时候，花落一捞枕头往后砸去，一声怒吼也跟着砸过来，“滚！你这个老流氓是不是早算计好了我！不做了！你给我滚下去！”

soso没躲，愣让枕头砸了个正着，柔软的羽毛枕弹开落在地毯上，花落再也没有能够趁手的物件，身后那根一直抵在他大腿根，早已经胀痛发紫的欲望就在他的叫骂声里硬生生的挤了进来，他疼得一阵窒息，腿上发软跪不住，颤抖着试图趴下来躲开撕裂般的疼痛，但是又被人紧紧的擒住腰身更加深入了一分。

只有一声嘶哑的哭腔落在空气里，“操！你能不能轻点！”通红的眼眶在昏暗的光线里分外让人难以自持。

soso一边低声哄着挣扎的人，一边抽身开始慢慢动起来，刚刚适应了粗大的扩张感的身体突然又是一阵剧痛，其实两个人都没有感受到快感，一个被撑到剧痛，一个被绞着也是钻心的痛楚。

不过是两个人都要跨过的一道门，越过肉体疼痛记忆去感受灵魂里交融的默契。

到底还是个二十几岁的少年，身体从来没有被任何人侵略过，不过最简单的几下就有见血的趋势，soso把人放倒在床里，折起他的腿卡在自己的胳膊上，正面顶着他的后面，稍稍送了送身子问他，“还躲不躲了。”

花落被顶着略微痛苦，但还是哑着嗓子骂人，操你大爷。毫没犹豫又给自己换来了更深的一次撞击，两个人的肌肤直直的撞在一起。

“没问你这个，你心里清楚。”

花落借着床灯的光看清了soso的表情，认真，温柔但是也赤裸裸的威胁。很多年花落自己都没有办法面对一次次大赛的成绩，他把自己放在没人的地方不愿意看见任何人的嘲讽也好或者安慰也好，但其实从来没有人怪他。

眼泪突然蓄满眼眶，从眼角滚落下来落进发丝里打湿了鬓角，花落把胳膊搭在眼睛上遮住，却还是忍不住抽泣声在空气里蔓延，他当队长三年了从来没有带着骑士团拿过一次实实在在的冠军。

soso听着他一句一句的对不起，断断续续的哭声被一次一次的撞击打断， 他捏着花落的下巴吻下去，他说，你已经做的很好，你没有对不起任何人，你对得起新人，对的起骑士团，更对得起我。

花落的哭声被身下一浪一浪的水声湮没，粗暴的动作和温柔的心事让他大汗淋漓。

所有的不甘心和委屈都被当晚的情欲掩盖，随着精液的释放，烟消云散。

身体的反应都是烙印在灵魂上的深刻，他只记得最后的时候，和欲望一起冲破牢笼的一句话。

我爱你。


End file.
